


Discoveries (temp)

by MidNightWriter24



Series: Peter Parker's Domestic Powers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Smart Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is an asshole, They Don't Know Peter Parker is Spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: I needed some good Peter is Spider-Man, and the Avengers don't know about it. Cue drama, Natasha being smart, everyone falling in love with this adorable mess that is Peter, and general fluff.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker's Domestic Powers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

“Sir?” 

“Kinda busy here JARVIS, what?” Tony snapped, wiping machine oil off of his hands.

“You have been working under the Keep Out protocol for eighteen hours without eating, drinking, or resting.” The AI sounded concerned, even with the artificial computer voice.

“So? I just have a lot to do.” 

“Also, Captain America is threatening to see if he can pry open the doors to the Lab if you do not surface soon. Miss Pepper is threatening to drag you out by the ear as well.”

“I’d like to see him try,” Tony muttered before speaking up again. “Alright JARVIS, tell them that I’ll be up in a few.”

“Message relayed sir.” 

Time flew by as Tony tinkered with his newest project, a gauntlet fitted with one of his repulsors that could retract into a watch for day-to-day protection. When he came to a stopping point, he peered at the clock and saw that it was well past the few minutes he’d said. 

“Whoops.” If Pep wasn’t annoyed before, she surely was now. There was no getting around another Pepper PotsTM lecture on ‘hiding in the lab’.

Sure enough, when the elevator chimed announcing his arrival, he was treated to the aforementioned lecture.

“Okay, okay. I get it, Pep. No locking myself in the Lab, on a weekday.” He interrupted before she could go off onto another tangent.

“You shouldn’t be locking yourself in the lab at all. But, moving past that. You are going to get interns.” 

“What now?”

“You need to acknowledge today’s smart kids. Plus, with an intern, you might actually keep to a regular working schedule.”

“But Pep! I don’t need a germ-riddled kid helping me!”

“No if’s, and’s, or but’s, Tony Stark. This is happening. I’ve already sent the necessary information to the nearby highschools. Granted, there’ll probably be several applicants so a few tests will be run to start with before you even meet the kids.” Pepper dissolved into mumbling to herself as she wandered away, whipping out her ever-present clipboard.

“Argh!” Tony exclaimed in frustration.

“Pepper had her say, now I’m having mine. There’s something you need to see. JARVIS, if you would?” Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, clapped a hand onto Tony’s shoulder as several holo screens popped up. 

“What’s this all about, Cap?” Tony watched as the closest holo screen played a short clip of a person in a horrible red-and-blue costume saved a tabby cat from a tree, delivering it safely into the arms of a little girl, before swinging away on some sort of rope-like thing that came from their wrists.

“‘This’ as you said is a possibly enhanced vigilante calling themselves Spider-Man.” 

“That… may be a problem.” The Council and SHIELD, the assholes, were trying to push a legal document called the Accords which would call for mutated people and those with powers to be tracked, and placed on a register like criminals. Needless to say, Tony was throwing the full might of his lawyers behind stopping them from passing, and THe Avengers had made their disapproval very clear. For that very reason, they were trying to keep property damage to a minimum when they did go on missions, and patrolling far less often. If this vigilante started acting up, people would get antsy and vote in favor of the Accords. 

“Well, he doesn’t seem to be dangerous. Heck, he goes out of his way to avoid hurting any of the criminals he brings in.”

“Still, we need to know who he is. This could be really bad.” 

“Let’s not go nuclear here, Cap. I’ll talk to the guy, in the Iron Man suit of course. If he doesn’t listen, then we’ll turn to more drastic measures.” Pissing off the guy was a bad idea. Sure, he may be helpful now, but deploying the Avengers for something that hadn’t even happened yet? That had a BAD IDEA sign written all over it in flashing neon letters.

“JARVIS, start tracking sightings of Spider-man. Tony, I’ll trust you with this for now but be aware that I will step in and bring him back here if necessary.” Steve said with a stern look.

“Yeah, yeah, your military’s showing there Cap. There’s this thing, called diplomacy? Like instead of immediately pulling out the nuclear bombs, we can use our words, like big boys.” Tony snipped back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Peter's family situation, and a bit about the internship. May and Ben are dead, sadly. Ben of canonical causes and May's just dead of being old, I probably won't go into much there. I'm an ass like that ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Discoveries? (temp)  
> Chapter: 2  
> Word Count: 775  
> Warnings: Language, Child Neglect.
> 
> Mostly filler, but another chapter will be up on Friday! If not, feel free to give me a kick up the ass to actually post the dang thing.

Peter was staring out the window of his school, bored out of his skull.  _ Just a few more minutes,  _ he chanted over and over again in his head. Just a few more minutes until math ended and he could get to do some actual work. He’d run out of web fluid the day before, forcing him to end patrol early and head back to his foster home over the rooftops. The bell rang loudly, startling him out of his thoughts. 

Waiting for class to start, he chatted with Ned about something Principal Morita had said during announcements at the beginning of the day.  _ Mr. Harrington has an exciting new program for some of you to partake in. Please remember that if you aren’t selected, you aren’t selected and we expect you to take this news with courtesy.  _

Slipping into his seat in Mr. Harrington's class, he chatted a little with Ned before class started. 

“Peter! Did you hear?” Ned was practically vibrating in his seat.

“Hear what?” 

“The thing that Principal Morita was talking about during announcements! It’s a contest to become an intern! At Stark Industries!” Peter just silently imploded with excitement. A chance to show the company, and maybe even Mr. Stark himself, what he was capable of? Nothing could make this better.

“It gets better!” Ned continued excitedly. “The winner gets an internship with Tony Stark himself!” 

He was wrong. It could get better! Working for Mr. Stark himself?! The designer of the Iron Man suits?!

The bell rang, and Mr. Harrington took attendance before standing in front of the class with a smile. “Listen up kids! I’m sure that you’ve all heard that for the first time ever, Stark Industries has put out an open call for internships from gifted teens. It’s incredibly cool, but there are a few things first.  Only five schools in New York are allowed to send their students. If you'd like to try to get the internship, you'll need to fill out one of these applications here. There will be a selection process and Stark Industries will take thirty students for four weeks to intern. At the end of that period, one lucky student will become a full-fledged SI intern working with Mr. Stark. I encourage you all to do your best!” 

“You could totally get in!” Peter nudged his friend with his elbow after seeing the contemplative look on Ned’s face. 

“Nah. You know me, poor impulse control. I doubt they’d let me stay if I hacked them, and I don’t want to end up in jail or worse, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. At best, I’d be kicked out and placed onto some sort of ‘potential troublemakers’ watchlist.” It was true, Ned would see it as a sort of game to see how deep he could get into SI’s security before getting caught. Not for malicious reasons or to take data, but just because he could. 

“Guess you’re out of the running, Penis-Parker. You have to have your parent’s signature.” Flash commented.

“It’s great to see that you don’t let your education get in the way of your ignorance, Flash.” 

Peter retorted because it was either that or cry, and he’d be damned if he let Flash see him cry.

“Whatever, Penis-HEY!” Flash grabbed his arm, where he’d been smacked by MJ’s book.

“Sorry, my book’s trajectory was off. It WAS meant to correct your face.” MJ sighed before picking her book back up. “Don’t listen to him, Parker. You should take a packet, I know you’re into that SI stuff.” 

“And you aren’t?” Before he could start listing all of the amazing things that Stark Industries had done, MJ interrupted.

“They create weapons and warmongers, profiting from feeding war across the world.” MJ said with a straight face. 

“Not Mr. Stark. There have been seven new departments created since his kidnapping, and one of them even helps create prosthetic limbs for wounded soldiers.”

“All that shows is that the CEO, Ms. Potts, has her priorities straight.” MJ said, crossing her arms. 

Peter zoned out, letting MJ and Ned bicker. Would it be a paid internship? They were almost out of rice, and they were running low on beans to feed the kids at home. The Murphy’s weren’t bad parents, just forgetful and uncaring of the foster kids so long as the stimulus checks kept rolling in. Yes, he realized how messed up that was. So Peter bought rice and some canned soups along with beans in bulk, to feed his enhanced metabolism and his four other foster siblings, Jack, Beth, Annie, and Scott. Annie would need new shoes too pretty soon, the five-year-old was growing a lot. 


	3. Memo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.*  
> *yeets this into the internet before running away like a coward*

Okay, forewarning everyone. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, NOR WILL IT BE INCLUDED IN THE FINISHED WORKS. 

Also, don't panic, this is not a discontinued notice for any of my works.

Anyways, if you follow my works you may have noticed this chapter going up on every single one of them. Basically, it is just an explanation so feel free to exit out and close the tab, nothing relevant to the actual plot or anything. 

I get a lot of ideas that spontaneously appear and make me go "Hey, what the fuck" and then I may or may not actually write them before they disappear. Most of my unfinished works were born out of that "What the fuck," moment and I'm kinda at a loss as to what to do next. So! Most of my works are not going to be updating frequently or at all for a while, like a month or two. Rest assured they all will be updated once I unwind the tangled ball of yarn that was once my (semi-orderly) train of thought. 

I will be working on Crimson Claws, Antics of 3-E, and Shenanigans first. This is because I actually have a direction in which to forge with those fics. 

Sorry Discoveries (temp), but you'll probably be waiting for the longest while I attempt to figure out what the hell I had planned.

-Your perpetually absent author, MidNightWriter24/ShoulderDevil

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or leave kudos if you liked the work!


End file.
